Ever Since We Met
by anaisshalala
Summary: A fanfic with Dan Howell and and OC. It was kind of inspired by P!ATD, but the story is not similar to the lyrics.


**A/N: This is going to be my first chaptered fanfic. Why did I call it like the P!ATD song? You may ask. Well, I got inspired by that song. The story is not going to be really similar to the lyrics of the song by the way. Anyways, I hope you like it and I promise I would update it soon. Please let me know if you liked it and well, enjoy! (and if I have any grammar mistakes please let me know!)**

I started getting nervous while looking for the clothes I was going to wear. Nobody invited me to parties, and even though this wasn't going to be a big one and it was at my friend's house, it was still something strange for me. "Calm down, it's going to be fun" I said to myself while putting some eyeliner. I told my roommate I was leaving, then grabbed my purse with my cellphone, my keys and my iPod and I was ready to go.

The nervousness slowly stopped while I was walking to my friend's place. It was a few blocks from my house, so I got enough time for getting distracted from the thoughts of people judging me.

When I got there, I looked at everybody and they seemed like really friendly, so the nerves definetly stoped.

"Hey everyone, this is Annie!" my friend screamed, pointing me so everybody knew she was introducing me to them. They all said a different thing, but I understood they were all saying hi. I left my purse in a table where all the people left their things, after taking my phone out, and then looked for my friend, who started talking with two guys. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I sat at an empty chair, and listened to the people who were talking on a couch by my side. They were talking about some band's new album and how they all hated it. I was laughing in my mind, because they reminded me of myself when I didn't like a song. After that and fifteen minutes of them debating which song was the worst, one of them got bored and they stopped the conversation. My friend stopped talking with the two guys she was talking to earlier, so I stood up and went to talk to her.

"How are you feeling, Ann?" she asked me. I knew she was asking me that question because she saw me sitting alone on that chair. She didn't want to me to feel alone.

"I'm actually pretty good-" I said, interrumping myself as I noticed a cute guy walking towards her. I looked at him in the eyes and he smiled at me, so I smiled back and lowered my head timidly. She noticed, so she turned her head to see what I was seeing.

"Hi there!" I heard a guy saying. I quickly looked up and saw him again.

"Hi Dan! This is my friend Annie" my friend said.

"Hello" we both said at the same time, which made us giggle.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I heard someone calling me" my friend said. I knew no one called her.

An akward silence strated after my friend left. I was thinking about something to ask him, but nothing came to mind and I was really nervous. I had a handsome guy in front of me who smiled at me a few minutes before and I didn't know how to talk to him. I started getting anxious, but it stopped when I heard Panic Station by Muse playing.

"I love that song" I said outloud.

"I love it too! Do you like them?" he asked me. Officially the akward silence ended.

"I love them. They're one of my favorite bands. Do you like them?" I asked, while tapping the rythm with my hands on my legs.

"I've been a fan since their first album. They're one of my favorite bands too!" he answered. I loved talking about music, specially about my favorite music, so I started feeling confident. Apparently, he loved talking about music too.

We continued talking about Muse for almost an hour. We asked each outher about our favorite songs from each album and how Matt Bellamy was an amazing vocalist. After that pleasant conversation and a two-second akward silence, we decided to sit in the couch where I was listening the people talk earlier. I started getting anxious again, because I felt responsible for the conversation subject and nothing came to my mind. I started looking around to avoid looking at him in the eyes, because I knew if I did I would blush and that would be really embarrasing.

"Do you, ehrm, want to go ouside?" he asked, after standing up. When I felt him standing up, I thought he was going to leave me there alone, so I didn't expect the question.

"Sure!" I said, excitedly. My friend had a pretty nice backyard, and I was starting to get tired of all the people talking at the same time.  
I followed Dan between the people who were dancing and quickly we got to the door. My friend saw us getting out of the house, so she turned on the lights. I told her "Thank you" in my thoughts. He decided to sit on the grass, so I sat in front of him. He saw me and smiled, and I lowered my head a bit to hide my blushed cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"N-nothing, why?" I looked at him with a confused expresion on my face.

"Because you looked down. I thought you didn't like me or something" he said, looking now at the floor. I actually really liked him, even though we met two or three hours ago.

"I like you!" I said quickly. "I mean... I like your personality and you're a cool person and you smell really good-" I stopped myself. Was I confesing this boy that I just met that I liked him?

"I like you too" he said, smiling and letting his left cheek dimple show. I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled back and stared at his face, thinking about how beautiful his smile was.

"Dan! We have to leave, I'll wait for you outside!" I heard a guy say. I turned my head back, but he had already left.

"Looks like I have to go" Dan said, standing up quickly. I stood up too, cleaning my pants instinctively.

"I should go too, but it was nice meeting you!"

"Can I have your number?" he asked me. I was hoping that he asked me that question.

"Of course!" I said, before telling him my phone number.

"Maybe we could go and have coffee sometime?" he asked me, winking.

"Y-yeah, just text me!" I said nervously.

"I'll do it. Bye" he said, giving me a hug.

I stood there for a couple seconds and then looked for my purse and said bye to my friend. I walked to my house and got there faster than usual, maybe because my mind was full of thoughts. I got invited to a party that I didn't really want to go, I ended up going and met this cute guy that had a very similar music taste as mine and he told me he liked me and that we should have coffee sometime.


End file.
